


Find Me in the Darkness

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sacrifice, Sex Magic, Swan Queen - Freeform, Top Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU: According to legend, there is a witch. One so vile and cruel that those who have had the misfortune of coming into contact with her have never returned. She terrorized the nearby village with her dark magic and immortal dragon. Every twenty-eight years, a virgin is chosen as an offering to the wicked witch to sustain her, in favor of their people's safety and comfort. This time, Regina Mills is the unfortunate soul chosen to trade her life for her people. Along the way she encounters the Dark One, a powerful sorceress who is as alluring as she is dark and mysterious.Dark Swan/Regina au
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So this is just an idea I was playing around with while I was fighting off a case of writer's block and I found that I was having fun writing it and I really liked it.
> 
> This is sort of an alternate version of the Enchanted Forest but it is a straight-up AU. Regina was never the EQ and she is pretty young so late teens, Emma has been the Dark One for centuries. I think there may be some themes that some may find uncomfortable/do not agree with but are there for helping build the plot. 
> 
> Um, there's mentions of a thing between Regina and Kathryn but it's not really that serious. I used Kathryn because I personally don't care for Abigail. I know that doesn't really make sense but.  
I might change the title. idk how I feel about it.  
This is for entertainment purposes that's all. Sorry for mistakes.

Find me in the Darkness

The village had crowded into the meeting hall. Regina waded through the crowd with her family. All eyes were on Regina, her sister and a few other maidens from their village. Perhaps she should have taken young Daniel's hand when he proposed to her. She would be married to a man she did not love with a child by now, but at least she wouldn't be waiting to find out if she would be the sacrificial virgin or not.

The other girls her age shuffled about; some crying and others holding onto their parents for dear life as if that would make a difference. They all knew that any interference would result in execution. Regina watched a girl as she bid her family goodbye just in case. It made a tightening form in the pit of her stomach and her uneasiness only grew. She hated this. At least, whatever happened, she wouldn't have to worry about it for another twenty-eight years. That didn't ease the tension in the room nor in her neck and shoulders because it was still happening tonight, however.

Regina let out a shaky sigh as she stared straight ahead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at her mother. The woman gave her a shaky smile. "It will be alright. Don't you worry."

How could she not worry? The poor soul that was chosen would be sacrificed to the hag in the woods then have her life force drained from her so that the witch can remain immortal, be fed to a dragon or much worse. How could she not feel like she was going to vomit right now?

A woman made her way to the front of the hall and took her place behind an ancient wooden podium. She looked out into the crowd with her cold dark eyes. She was an Elder. The Elders in their village made all the decisions for their people. This cycle was still going on because of them.

Many years ago, the founders of their land encountered a woman... wicked and vile. She cursed them and swore that if they didn't move off her land, she would destroy them. To prove this, she sent a dragon that ate their livestock and destroyed their crops. They wanted to flee but having nowhere else to go, they stayed. She sent the dragon again and this time it burned the village almost to the ground. The people were living in fear at this point knowing that this woman was an otherworldly force. That was when one leader suggested making offerings to her. With that, they started showering her with gifts. Fruits and baked goods filled the offering baskets, accompanying the lambs or goats. She accepted at first and the people believed that they were safe but they were wrong. Their livestock began to die and their crops began to die mysteriously. This went on for a while longer before they increased their offerings. More goats, sheep, cows. She accepted those as well. That gave them a bit more freedom to move around now that she appeared pleased. They gave weekly, but after a while; she became bored with those as well and sent her dragon again.

The founders were baffled until one came up with something. They had to give her something of greater value as they would any god. Something she could use, so they offered her a young healthy male. She showed no interest. In fact, she killed him and left his body to the elements. They then decided to offer her a female virgin. They put the names of all the virgins of age into a hat then chose a name at random. That poor woman was then taken to the woods and left to the mercy of the witch. They left her there for a few days then came back to find her gone. They saw that as her accepting their gift. The woman was never seen again but the Dragon Sorceress let them be. One life for the life of many. That was only for another twenty-eight years though. Then the dragon and its sorceress returned. The Elders knew then what they must do. The new wave of elders followed in the footsteps of the men before them and chose a virgin sacrifice. They took her out to the forest and left her for the evil sorceress. For another three decades, it worked, but the Elders didn't wait this time. Instead, they were ready. They chose another woman without the dragon or witch resurfacing. This offering kept her away again. For the next couple of centuries, this became their routine. Things were no different for them these days.

The Elder woman raised a gavel and hit it against the podium. When everyone looked at her, she raised her chin. Everyone knew that it was time for the potential sacrifices to make their way to the front of the hall. The families sent their girls to the front. Regina hugged her parents and sister before heading to the front of the hall. She could feel the eyes on her and the six girls walking in a line with her. She had seen an execution before and she could only imagine this is what the person felt walking to their fate. This is exactly what this was, an execution. Her palms were beginning to sweat, so she wiped them off on the front of her white silk gown. The gown was the color that all the girls were wearing.

White represents purity and what was more cliche than a bunch of plain virgins in all white in preparation to discover which of them will be sacrificed to a vicious hag?

The girls reached the front of the town hall that was decorated in white roses and lilies. Soft white candles lit the surrounding area. The woman before them stood in front of her peers who lined up behind her facing the young women. An equal combination of men and women, all in black cloaks with hoods up. Half the woman's face was hidden by the shadows cast by the large hood. It made her appear more sinister than she had before.

"Hello, girls." She said in her usually gravelly tone. "We have gathered you all here because we have reached the twenty-eighth year and the violet moon is upon us."

The violet moon. Regina scoffed. It fueled the most powerful evenings in their land. Most witches drew their power from it and the immortals recharged underneath its purple glow. It only came around every couple of decades and they decided to use the second night of it for their offering.

"One of you lucky maidens will have the honor of being something greater than you already are. You will be tasked with the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice that will benefit your village, your family and this forest. You will become a legend, a hero, and your name will go on the Wall of Saviors." Their elder continued. "Along with Alexandra Greene. The young woman who started this tradition and the reason we exist."

Regina looked back at her mother. The woman gave her a reassuring smile. She wondered if Alexandra's parents were like the parents of this village. Helpless in saving their daughter from her grisly fate. Regina turned around and listened back into the woman's meaningless speech. Good thing their people wouldn't have to suffer through it again for a while.

"Now, to continue what our founders began and for the safety of our people, we will choose another of you to lead us into our next twenty-eight years." The woman continued. "Here we have the names of every eligible virgin. We will pick a random name and she will be our lucky sacrifice who will be immortalized by her grateful people."

Regina blew out a breath. She felt that she would be sick from her nerves. She felt a hand on her own then it latched on, holding tight. She looked down and saw the hand in her own. She then looked up at her best friend Kathryn. The blonde girl gave her a smile and mouthed a small, "I love you."

Regina smiled and mouthed back the same sentiment. If anything, she hoped it wasn't Kathryn. This girl was the definition of sunshine. She didn't deserve to be slaughtered and tortured by a wicked witch. Regina sighed and turned forward.

"Now, with the name of the girl..." the woman trailed off. She reached into a wooden bowl and pulled out a crumpled strip of paper. She unraveled it. She paused and there was complete silence. The air was still as everyone waited with anticipation. "Regina Mills." The woman read.

Regina scoffed and shook her head. _Damn._ She knew that she wasn't the luckiest, but this was a new level of poor luck. She heard her sister gasp from behind her and Kathryn wept, grabbing Regina into her arms and holding her tightly. She began sobbing, but Regina wouldn't allow herself to. She would accept her fate with her head held high. Despite its unfairness, she would follow through.

The other girls scattered, returning to their families, just glad that they aren't Regina. Their parents held them tightly, also glad that they weren't Regina's parents. Kathryn, however, held Regina until Zelena appeared beside her and asked if she could hold her baby sister. Kathryn then pulled away and gave the older girl a sympathetic look, then with a kiss to Regina's cheek, she left and headed to her own parents. Regina's mother and father joined them, but Zelena held Regina tightly and protectively. Cora, their mother wrapped her arms around both of her daughters as her eldest cried. Their father hung back, watching.

The Elders approached them after a moment and bowed their heads. "You should be very proud." Said their leader. "What an honor." She said before turning to leave. The others followed. Regina sighed as she broke away from her mother and sister. She looked at them. These would be the last few hours she would ever have with them. This may be the last few hours of her life.

"Let's go." Her father whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Regina nodded.

The family then started leaving the town hall. All eyes were on them once again. They continued on until they were outside, letting the doors slam shut behind them. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

That night, their family had a small quiet dinner. No one spoke much, but Regina savored every bite and tried to remember everything about their modest cottage. Despite it not being much, it was home. She loved it there. There was no place she would rather be. Her mother and sister slept in bed with her. She could hear her mother crying softly and her sister doing the same. This went on for a while until they both cried themselves to sleep. It broke her heart even more that they were so devastated by this. She imagined her parents feeling helpless in protecting their youngest daughter. Regina wiped a tear that had trailed down her cheek. She forced herself to sleep but was awoken a few hours later by her sister.

"Regina," the girl whispered. "I love you to the moon and back. Nothing can tear us apart. I will love you until the end."

Regina felt around until her sister's hand found hers. "I know, Zelena." She whispered back.

"I wish it were me." She whispered.

"You are too old, Zelena," Regina whispered back at her sister. The rules said that all eligible sacrifices must be between the ages of seventeen and eighteen. Zelena was twenty. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you'll be safe."

"I can take care of myself. This village can take care of itself. Run away, Regina. Let's run away."

Regina chuckled. Where would they go? They wouldn't last one second out there. "It's okay, Zelena."

The older girl fell silent, clearly coming to terms with their fate. "I love you, baby sister." She whispered again.

"I love you back, big sister," Regina whispered.

At that they both fell silent, forcing themselves to sleep. Regina fell into a fitful sleep full of monsters and old hags. One of which an old witch had her in a pot, boiling her alive, something like in the story of Hansel and Gretel that her mother had told her as a child. It was safe to say that she did not get much rest.

Her parents awoke her in the morning. She bathed, dressed and was taken to the town's square. There the festival in her honor began. There was more food than she had ever seen, music and games. There was even a puppet show based on the Founders and Alexandra. They made it all seem so magical and whimsical, but Regina did not see the magic or wonder in any of it. She only saw her own execution and in a few hours, she would be suffering a horrible fate. That put her in a not so pleasant mood. She moped mostly while a few people came up to her and hugged her. Some seemed almost frightened to speak to her as if her fate was contagious or something. Zelena and Kathryn stayed by her side the entire time and eventually they snuck away from the gathering and found their way to their favorite place, a hill just outside their village. There the three of them sat as they had done plenty times before.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as the cool fall air blew through her long dark hair. It whispered and danced along her soft skin, leaving behind its sweet scent of flowers and grass. She sighed softly, knowing that this is the last time that she would ever sit there, perched between her two favorite people in the world and that it hurt.

"I don't want you to go," Kathryn said quietly after a moment. "Let's leave this place. Let's wander the lands!" She gasped. "Oh! Let's become pirates!"

Regina chuckled. "You get seasick, Kathryn." She shook her head with a fond smile. "Remember when Frederick took you fishing?"

"And a tiny boat like that." Zelena teased.

"Oh, hush." Kathryn laughed. She fell serious again. "I don't mind being sick every day for the rest of my life if that means I get to keep you by my side. I would go anywhere."

Regina reached over and took Kathryn's hand that was buried in the grass. She held it. "I know and I appreciate you for that. I appreciate both of you for it but this is my fate and my destiny. If I don't do it then they will pick some other poor girl or the village will perish and I cannot allow that. I cannot live with myself if I do such a thing that results in another person's suffering."

"I tried last night, and she refused then, too," Zelena said softly. "She's so stubborn."

Regina chuckled, and it turned into a pained groan. "You guys mean too much to me to have you ruin your lives for me. You're safe here. The next sacrifice will be after you've married and had a life. That's all I want for two of the people that I love more than anything."

"Regina..."

"My mind is made up," Regina said quietly. "You know once my mind is made up..."

"There's no changing it." Kathryn and Zelena said in unison.

Regina nodded. "Right."

"But... if you do..." Kathryn said, squeezing Regina's hand. "Just let me know. I won't even pack. The three of us can just run."

Regina smiled softly at that. A part of her wanted to consider running away with them. It could work. They could live as pirates or bandits on the run, but that wasn't a life. She wanted Zelena and Kathryn to have full lives with love and family. She wanted them to grow old and happy. Besides her parents were elderly and couldn't run much and she couldn't leave them alone unprotected when the Dragon Sorceress attacked because she didn't get her sacrifice. She had to do this. Regardless of how she felt about it, this wasn't about her but it was about the people that she loved and their well-being. Regina was never selfish and always put the needs of others before her own. Perhaps that's why fate had chosen her. Maybe it was because she was meant to be the savior because her heart was pure and open. Maybe she could reason with the sorceress and convince her to not take any other young girls.

"Perhaps, I should have just had sex with Daniel in the stable when he offered that one time." Regina laughed miserably. "I'd be labeled a whore but at least I won't be sent off to slaughter like cattle."

Zelena blew out a breath. "I could live with my little sister losing her virginity before me if that meant her health and well-being." She shrugged. "I wonder what would happen if you dragged him to the stables now."

Regina laughed and shoved her sister. "It's too late for that. I suppose I should have thought of it then. It's just you know... that I've never fancied men."

"Kathryn can do it."

Kathryn chuckled dryly. "I certainly would. I love you deeper than I could any man."

Regina thought that was so sweet and her heart stalled for a moment. She's had feelings for Kathryn since they were girls and they shared an experimental kiss behind her family's barn when they were younger. Neither of them ever spoke of it again, but the feelings were there. "Then you will be labeled."

Kathryn shook her head. "You think I care about that? What I care about is having you here. Hell, we could marry and adopt a child from the children's home. If that's what you wish? We wouldn't have to pretend, Regina. You know I love you."

"Kat, don't," Regina said sharply. "Don't do this. Don't make me want to stay."

"You should, Regina. Marry me." Kathryn pushed. "There, I've proposed. Zelena, what are the rules for a proposal after selection?"

Zelena shrugged. "We'll have to ask the Elders, but if Regina is deflowered, she is no longer eligible."

"Regina?" Kathryn asked softly. "What do you say?"

Regina looked into Kathryn's soft green eyes. They were so lovely. She could easily get lost in them. "They would have to select another sacrifice."

"Yeah." Zelena and Kathryn said at the same time.

Regina remembered the frightened faces of the other girls standing with her. "I can't allow that to happen to anyone else. This is my fate and I shall accept it. I'm sorry." Regina could never live with herself knowing that someone had to go in her place. This is the way things should be. "You two will be okay. I will be okay."

"Regina, you will die." Kathryn hissed. Regina could see when her best friend started to understand that she was not going to change her mind, and the panic was setting in again.

"Horribly," Zelena added.

"Alone," Kathryn muttered. "And I won't be there."

"We won't be there," Zelena mumbled. "We will never know what happened."

Regina sighed deeply and released Kathryn's hand. She then wrapped her arms around her best friend and her sister's shoulders. Holding them close, she tried to memorize this moment. Just the three of them on the soft green grass, under the pale blue sky. "Just know that no matter what happens, I will be thinking of you two the entire time. I am not afraid. I accept this."

That was a lie; it terrified her. She had cried earlier that morning when she was changing into her white gown. She mourned the life she would never have and now she wanted to cry more than ever knowing that she would never see Kathryn or her sister again. They will never chase each other on a meadow or gossip behind a barn. She would never get to kiss Kathryn again. Now that Kat had confessed her true feelings for her, she knows what could have been. That hurt more than anything, but soon it wouldn't anymore. Kathryn will be left to find someone else which Regina knows she would do with ease. She was beautiful, charismatic and hilarious. Love, true love will find her quite easily.

Zelena would now have the burden of being their parents' only child. This means it would be up to her to care for them and to make them proud. Regina knew she would do an excellent job. She knew that their parents were in excellent hands.

Regina understood, and she hoped that life would go on in her absence. She didn't want her loved ones to miss her too much. She wanted them to move on and live their lives. She wanted nothing but joy for them.

She looked out ahead of them. From their perch they could see the sea down below and beyond that were beautiful maintains that stretched high into the clouds, the tops hidden from sight. Surrounding it were acres upon acres of forest as far as the eye can see.

"I'm going to miss this view," Regina whispered after a lull of silence.

Kathryn sniffed. "I'm sure it's going to miss you, too."

Regina said nothing to that, but she kept her eyes ahead, wanting to take it all in. She wanted something to hold on to tonight. She wanted this to be her light, to comfort her in the darkness. She will hold on to this moment until the end which would inevitably come.

* * *

As night fell, Regina had to return home. Kathryn accompanied them and assisted Cora and Zelena as they helped to prepare her for the offering. This included another white gown that had a lower neckline and was more form-fitting. Her hair was left down and her lips were painted a soft pink. Her make up was left light to preserve her innocent look. A white and pink flower crown went on her head, a woven bracelet went around her wrist -a gift from Zelena and Kathryn. Flat white shoes went on her feet and that was it. She wasn't even given a cloak despite the low temperatures in the forest at night. It's not like it mattered, anyway. She would be gone soon. Nothing but a memory and a chip in the hearts of those who loved her.

Once she was dressed and prepared, they all retired to the sitting room. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and a blanket was draped around Regina's shoulders. She had her head on her mother's shoulder as the woman held her and cried. She didn't know what to say. What could she say to a woman that was going to lose her child forever?

"Mother?" Regina said quietly breaking the still silence in the room. It felt like they were already mourning her.

"Yes, my love?" Cora asked quietly.

"I love you. Thank you for loving me and protecting me." Regina said this from her heart. She needed her parents to know that they did an excellent job, and she was eternally grateful for all that they've done for her. She wanted her parents to know how much she loved them. She looked at her father who had been avoiding looking at her all evening. "You too, Daddy. I love you so much."

He slowly turned to her and she could see the tears in his eyes as well. "I love you so much, Regina." He said shakily.

Regina gave him a smile. "I know."

Cora placed a finger under Regina's chin and turned her face so she was looking up at her. "If I could change this, I would. You are my baby. I remember when I first saw you and you were so tiny. You came a whole two months early. The midwife thought you wouldn't make it but you were much too stubborn to not. You had to prove her wrong and everyone else. You did, Regina. You and your sister are my greatest creations. You, my dear, are strength. Hold your head high."

Regina nodded then laid her head back on her mother's shoulder. She was so tired. Perhaps it was the waiting and anticipation that had tired her out.

A knock at the door told her that this was it. Her father stood and looked at his daughter. They shared a look for a moment, then he nodded and walked to the door. He pulled it open to reveal three cloaked men. They stepped inside.

"Evening," said one man. The men standing behind him said nothing. Regina's stomach flipped when she saw the black slip of material that would be a blindfold in the hand of one and ropes in the other. She calmed herself.

Her father said nothing to the men, so he turned to Regina. "Evening, Regina," he said and received a nod in response. "It's time."

Regina felt her mother's grip on her tighten, but she freed herself and stood, not wanting her parents to get into trouble. She slowly walked over to the men and stood before them. She raised her chin. They dipped their heads in respect.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." They said in unison. Regina said nothing.

"We need to go if we wish to make it by midnight." Said the leader. Regina nodded and turned to her family.

After another round of hugs, kisses and heartfelt goodbyes from her loved ones, she was ready. The men led her outside to where a crowd of spectators was waiting. Flowers were littered in front of the cottage, a gift from the thankful villagers. She knew that her family will eat well for life because of this and she was grateful for that. Regina stared up at the violet moon and the pale lavender glow around it. It was beautiful. She was stopped a few inches in front of her cottage and that was when the men blindfolded her. She started to breathe heavily and panic started to set in. This was real. It was really happening. Next, they bound her wrists.

They told her that the sacrifices were blindfolded so they wouldn't have to gaze upon the witch's horrid face when they met their fate, but Regina knew better. Why bind her then? She knew the real reason was so they couldn't see the path so they cannot find their way home if they escape. Regina was no fool, but then again, none of this mattered.

She allowed herself to be led by the ropes. She could hear her mother and sister's sobs as she was led away. Now that she was blindfolded, she allowed her own tears to fall, soaking the material against her face. The murmuring stopped, and she knew that they were out of the village. The hoots of the owls, the howling of the wind and the wolves told her that they had ventured into the forest. The journey was smooth at first with simply the crunch of leaves and the snap of branches under their feet, but eventually, it escalated. Jagged rocks, fallen logs, and risen roots made the perfect recipe for injury. The men were helpful enough, telling her to watch her step, taking her hand or even lifting her over large trunks and stumps. It's not like they cared, however, but they didn't want to present a damaged offering to the hag they feared.

They walked for what Regina felt was hours. Only stopping when she couldn't go any further. They would then give her water and allow her to sit for a few minutes. Things seemed a lot scarier when one of her senses was taken away. She wondered if she could see, would she be so frightened? Perhaps she would because the forest was a scary place at night filled with countless dangers.

She felt a shiver up her spine and she wondered if it was from the cold or the uneasiness she felt. Probably a combination of the two.

They ventured further and eventually stopped. Regina swallowed thickly and tensed. She knew that they had arrived. The men pulled her a few feet further then sat her down on what felt like a bed of flowers then her ankles were bound as well. She felt something that she assumed to be the stem of a flower placed into her hand.

"Goodbye, Regina." The man said. "Take care."

Regina said nothing else and before long she heard the men retreating. Headed home to the village she'd never see again. She knew she was left alone then. The owls grew louder and so did the crickets until it felt like they were inches from her. There was a rustling in a bush nearby and a branch snap that nearly caused her to jump out of her skin with a gasp. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her breaths were coming out in short panicked pants. She hated that she couldn't see anything. She was shaking and her teeth were practically chattering from the cold and fear. If this witch doesn't kill her, exposure or a wild animal certainly will. As if on cue a wolf howled loud and deep in the distance. She whimpered, dropped the item in her hand and curled into herself as best she could but her escorts had tied the rope to something so she couldn't escape or wander off. She was a sitting duck. She hid her face in her knees and stayed that way, hoping to make herself so small that she wouldn't be seen. She didn't have to pretend to be brave anymore. She was alone and at the end of her life. It didn't matter anymore.

She was unsure of how long she sat there, in the dark forest, but she had nearly fallen asleep when the snap of twigs forced her wide awake. Darkness filled the air around her and it suddenly felt colder. She sat her head up and tilted her ear towards the sound. She heard the crunch of the gravel and dirt under someone's very careful and deliberate steps. It didn't sound like an animal.

She whimpered softly when she felt a gust of wind flow through her hair and chill her skin. This wasn't just any wind. It was filled with dark magic. The heavy, heady scent was flowing through it. A dark sinister chuckle echoed all around her and she couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. She knew that her executioner had arrived.

"Who's there?!" Regina demanded, trying desperately to sound brave, but she knew that her voice shook. "Who are you?!"

There was another chuckle, and it sounded like it was coming from right behind her. The hair stood up on the back of her neck and her blood ran ice cold. She started shaking so much; it was almost like she was vibrating. Only an evil witch can have that effect on someone.

"Who's there? Answer me!" Regina cried again. She sounded like she was pleading and it was because she was.

She heard another chuckle, and she felt another gust of wind as if someone ran passed her at an alarming speed. It happened again and again in different directions until Regina was dizzy and too terrified to move. She whimpered again, and the tears started pouring down her olive cheeks.

She heard a click of someone's tongue and the person lowered themselves before her. She could feel the heat of a lantern near her face and she moved from it for fear that it would burn her. Her lip trembled and she let out another soft sound. She could smell and feel this witch's power and it was dominating and powerful.

"Aren't you a lovely little thing," The stranger said, placing fingers underneath Regina's chin and lifting so she could see Regina's face better. "I'm sure someone is missing you, such a pity."

"I'm your sacrifice," Regina said with as much courage as she could muster. "So do what you wish." The woman before her laughed, and it wasn't taunting or wicked, but she sounded genuinely amused. Regina frowned in confusion. What did she find so funny? "I do not understand what you find so amusing. This is my life and I am giving it to you for the sake of my people."

"That so?" The hag asked. Although Regina couldn't help but notice that this woman did not sound like a hag at all. Her voice sounded young, deep and rich.

"Yes. So just get on with it." Regina said raising her chin from the woman's hand. "It's cold and I'm tired."

"What do you propose I do with you?" She asked and Regina noticed that she sounded almost confused but it was obviously a ruse. Regina isn't stupid.

"You plan to take my life to sustain yours. I know the stories. It dates back centuries."

The woman hummed. It was low and sounded thoughtful. "Who told you this?"

"The Elders."

"Are they the ones who blindfolded you, tied you up and left you for dead?"

"They left me for you!" Regina shouted. She was getting frustrated with the mind games.

"Mmm..." the sorceress hummed again. "And it's not even my birthday. You are quite a gift though."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Will you just get it over with?"

"Get what over with, sweetheart?"

Regina huffed, her frustration was only growing. "You're going to kill me, yes?"

There was a long pause and Regina tensed, bracing herself. She thought that she was preparing to do it. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew that it would hurt. After a moment, she felt the witch's breath on her lips and in that close vicinity she could smell her and to her surprise; she smelled quite pleasant like roses.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" The witch asked. "You are beautiful, articulate and strong. I think I just might keep you."

Regina frowned. "Keep me?"

"Yes, you did say you were left for me, no?"

Regina nodded. "I was. As an offering." She explained. "In turn, you do not harm my village but instead make sure it prospers."

"Sounds fair." The woman said thoughtfully. "So if I agree to this, you are mine to do with whatever I please."

It wasn't a question so Regina said nothing and only nodded.

The woman chuckled again. "Oh..." She purred. "I am going to have so much fun with you."

Regina bit her lip. She didn't know what she meant by that and judging by the way she said it; she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She shivered partially from the thought and partially from the rapidly dropping temperature.

"Well, I suppose I should get you inside where it's warm so you do not perish. What a waste that would be..." She trailed off. "So much potential."

Regina stayed quiet and frowned. She had no idea what was going on, but what she did know is that she was suddenly transported from the forest ground to what felt like a fur carpet. The sound of the forest was gone and she could feel the blaze of a warm fire behind her. She let out a relieved sigh, but then she gasped and started turning her head from side to side. She couldn't see, but she wanted a sense of where the witch was.

She felt soft fingers trailing down her cheek then back up. A thumb then traced the shape of her lips. "Mmm..." the witch hummed. "Gorgeous. I did not expect to find such a treasure on my walk under the violet moon tonight. I must say, I'm pleased with this outcome."

"Wish I could agree."

The woman chuckled. "I could have left you to die."

Regina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it as she thought. "Is that not what you're going to do? Kill me?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to." Said the witch plainly. "I don't kill such pretty little things."

Regina frowned. None of this is making sense. "But the Elders at my village..."

"Are sick."

Regina was even more confused now. "What will you do with me then?"

"Whatever I please." Was the simple answer.

Regina accepted that… for now. "Fair enough. May I see you?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to see her, but she felt that she needed to if she was stuck with her.

"Say 'please'."

"Please," Regina said softly. She just wanted that blindfold off.

There was another soft chuckle and then the blindfold was lifted up and off. Regina's eyes widened at what she found staring back at her. She wasn't met with the face of an old, haggard, grisly woman. No, instead she found one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen staring back at her. Fair smooth skin, white hair pulled back into a large bun and lovely yet intense green eyes were locked on her. This woman was not what she had been expecting at all. She expected someone revolting but instead, she found someone gorgeous. Regina was awestruck immediately.

The woman's red-painted lips turned up into a dark smirk. "What's your name, love?"

"Regina," Regina answered slowly. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Regina? That's a beautiful name." The witch stated. "It suits you."

Regina genuinely smiled. "What's yours?"

The woman smirked again. "You may call me Dark One or Mistress."

Regina nodded. "Alright. So you will not tell me your name?"

"As far as you're concerned. That is my name."

Regina accepted that. "Fair enough "

The woman said nothing else but summoned a dagger to her hand. Regina gasped and went to move away, but the woman was faster and stronger as she grabbed the rope holding Regina's wrists together. She looked Regina in the eye as she cut them, freeing the girl's hands. She then moved to her ankles and did the same.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently. "Couldn't leave you tied up all night like a pig for roasting, now can I?"

"I mean, you could but that wouldn't be very ideal," Regina said sweetly, and the woman smirked again and chuckled lightly.

She then cleared her throat, her expression turning stoic and emotionless. "It wouldn't..." She stood up and looked down at Regina. From there, Regina could see her fully. She was in a fitted leather jacket, tight leather pants, and high black boots. Regina had never seen a woman in such clothing. It intrigued her. The witch continued, "Make yourself comfortable, I suppose. This is your room. You should rest. It's late."

Regina got on her knees. She looked up into the sorceress's eyes. "Thank you."

The woman held her gaze for a moment, then she raised her chin, tearing her eyes away. "As I said... bed. It's late, and you seem exhausted." She turned then added over her shoulder. "You are to stay here until I come for you in the morning."

Regina stood too quickly and hissed in pain at her straining joints. She had been sitting in the same position for much too long in the cold and she was feeling it. She watched the woman heading for the door. "What do you mean? I'm supposed to just..."

"You will." The woman said darkly as she stopped at the door. "Either you do as I say, or I will throw you out and leave you to the terrible creatures of the forest. I do not need the stress."

Regina started to follow her. "For how long will I be a prisoner in this room?"

The witch pulled the door open. She glanced over her shoulder as she stepped out. "For as long as I say. Goodnight, girl." She snapped before slamming the door behind her.

Regina was left alone, standing in the bedroom. She heard the door being locked. Well, this was quite an interesting yet terrifying turn of events. She was however relieved that she wasn't going to be eaten or tortured. At least tonight. She turned around and observed her new surroundings. There was a large bed covered in silk dark blue sheets on the opposite side of the room. It had to be the biggest bed she had ever seen. Her sister would love it. A wardrobe sat up against the wall opposite it beside a dresser. Thick dark velvet drapes covered the wide windows. A rug was in front of the fireplace between two armchairs. On the other side of the room, there was a desk, a bookshelf and a chaise by the window. Regina stared at it and it looked like a door to a balcony. She ran over to it then pushed the chaise aside. She then reached for the knob and started trying to turn it. It wouldn't move, meaning that she was locked in. Of course. This witch was experienced in trapping people. She's been doing it for centuries. Regina rolled her eyes at herself for even trying. She then walked across the room to the bed. She noticed that it was a pretty long walk. This room was bigger than the cottage she was raised in. Her home.

She thought of her family. They must have been worried sick about her. A tear trailed down her cheek. She missed them so much. This would be her first night away from home. She had a couple of nights ahead of her without her family. She laid on the bed and curled into a ball. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She allowed herself to cry a moment. She cried in sadness and fear. She cried for her past and everyone she loved. She cried for the future unknown.

She cried until she tired herself out. That along with the events of the evening caused her to feel too tired to even move. She allowed her eyes to slip closed and she there she fell asleep. Curled into herself at the edge of an unknown bed, in an unknown place, belonging to the most frightening witch.

Her fate is sealed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave so many unanswered questions..
> 
> Anywho, there are mentions of some uncomfortable subjects in this chapter such as violence and non-con (non-graphic) but they are only mentioned briefly in conversation. This is not a non-con story by any means and Emma is all about consent. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing. Enjoy :)

Chapter Two

The Dark One paced the balcony adjacent to her bedchambers. She retreated there after leaving the girl alone. She had waited outside the girl's chambers for a moment and listened to her sob on the other side of the door. She personally did not think she did anything too awful to her. She gave her a bed, a warm fire and in the morning she planned to give her food. Technically, this outcome was much better for the little lost girl than the alternative. Being lunch for an ogre or a werewolf or something even worse.

The poor child thought she was going to die tonight. She was left bound and blindfolded on a bed of roses. She was definitely a sacrifice, but to what? She was curious about her story. It had been so long since she's spoken to someone so young and innocent in appearance. She also happened to find the girl quite attractive. The young woman's dark eyes and hair were very alluring. Her skin was a smooth olive that Emma hadn't seen in this part of the forest before. it made her wonder even more about her. She was intrigued by her new discovery.

Emma stopped and gazed up at the sky. The power of the moon was growing and she could almost hear her calling to her. She stared at it a moment longer, the deep rich violet reflected in her eyes. The forest was alive with the others. The magical creatures were more active than usual. This was beautiful but not good for any humans passing through. She couldn't believe that girl's people left her out there on a night like this.

A low caw in the distance broke her concentration and pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned her attention to the dark object flying toward her in the darkness from beyond the trees. It took her only a moment to realize that it was a raven.

_Her_ raven. She sighed in annoyance and the bird flew closer and landed on the railing of the balcony. He cawed at her and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. What does your Mistress want?"

The bird lifted its leg where it had a small rolled-up note clutched in its talons. Emma reached for it and he dropped it into her hand. She eyed him as she unfolded the message. She glanced down at it and read it.

'Dark One, I wish to meet with you tonight.' It read.

Emma made a face and balled up the note then tossed it over the balcony into the night below. She looked back at the raven. She believed his Mistress called him Diablo.

"Is she angry?" She asked him. He nodded. "Why?" He shook his head as if to say he didn't know. She shrugged. "Alright then."

A part of Emma couldn't care less what this other witch was angry about but not knowing infuriated her though because she didn't like being in the dark. Holding onto that rage, she looked at the bird. "Get off my property, you disgusting creature, before I roast you."

He looked startled then squawked at her before flying off. She watched him go to make sure that he got far away from her home. She didn't want to leave or go running when summoned but she did not want this sorceress or her friends in her castle and she knew they would surely come if she didn't show up. She did not need them discovering her new little mortal. She wasn't good at sharing.

She groaned and raised her hand, summoning her magic. She was then engulfed in a plume of light gray smoke then transported from her castle. She reappeared in the throne room of a castle that in her opinion was not quite as nice as her own. This appeared like the lair of an evil witch. Dark, gloomy, imposing, very unkempt. There were even cobwebs in the corners. All it takes is one swipe of magic to fix this place up. This is pure laziness or perhaps this is what the witch was going for. She scanned the room before she spotted the lady of the house sitting on a silver throne that dressed in purple stones. It matched her purple gown that was revealing a lot more cleavage than necessary. She sat proudly with her staff in her hand that had a carving of a dragon on top. Did she really have to have a dragon on her staff? Did she need countless statues of the fire breathing reptiles all over her castle and ground? It was a bit over the top.

_We get it. You're a dragon._ Emma thought in annoyance.

She strolled over to the throne taking slow, deliberate strides knowing that it irritated the sorceress. She noticed the two other women perched on either side of her in smaller seats. Ursula the sea bitch and the dog whisper Cruella De Vil. It baffled Emma why Maleficent and Ursula kept Cruella around. She did not particularly fit into their coven. Maleficent is an ancient witch forged from light magic, dark magic, and dragon's blood. She is thousands of years old and if it weren't for Emma, she would be the most powerful sorceress in their land. Ursula is the daughter of a deity and the rightful queen of the sea. She has tentacles with limitless abilities and controls water to do her bidding. She too is quite ancient and immortal. That makes the pair invincible, but then there's Cruella. She breathes a green smoke that helps her to control animals. That's it. That's all she does. Emma is also pretty sure that she is just a regular mortal. There's nothing special there. Their association makes no sense.

Emma stood at the podium beside the women. Refusing to look up at them, she climbed the steps and stopped before Maleficent. The blonde dragon sorceress looked up at her with a very bored expression.

"Evening, Dark One." She drawled.

Emma scoffed. "I was trying to have a peaceful evening since it's the violet moon and all... but I was summoned. This had better be good or none of us are going to have a pleasant evening."

"Is that a threat?" Ursula questioned, stepping to her. Emma stood her ground. Despite Ursula's powers, she could not defeat Emma and they both knew this.

"It's a fact," Emma stated simply casting a glare at the sea witch. Ursula backed down then.

"I asked you here because we have something to discuss," Maleficent announced, drawing Emma's attention back to her.

"And this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

Maleficent cleared her throat and swiped her free hand down her dress. "Actually, it could not." She replied with her usually indifferent tone. "You have something that belongs to me."

Emma paused. What could she have? "I sent your idiot bird back. And stop sending him. I know he's the one shitting on my grounds and eating the berries on my bushes."

"He does not!" Maleficent snapped. "Diablo is a good boy."

"He probably is with the proper herbs," Emma said with a raise of her finger. "Quite delicious."

"You eat raven?" Cruella asked, sounding appalled by the mere thought.

"We eat everything, love," Emma said with a wink. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

"That is disgusting!" Cruella cried.

"Not as disgusting as that coat of yours. Did you eat the meat of the animal you skinned?"

Cruella's mouth fell open, and she looked offended. "How dare you!"

Emma merely smirked, satisfied that she had managed to piss off two of the three annoying witches.

Maleficent huffed out an irritated sigh. Emma turned her attention to her. "So..." The Dark One muttered. "You were saying..."

"You have something that belongs to me."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and stared at the woman. After a moment she became irritated. "So, what is it? I don't have your stupid bird."

"A girl," Maleficent answered. "A beautiful brunette with gorgeous brown eyes. A young virgin. She is mine."

"Regina?" Emma asked. "That girl that was left out in the woods?"

Maleficent nodded her head sharply. "I had plans for her."

"What sort of plans do you have for her? She's a girl."

"And a gorgeous virgin. There are many things I can do with her." Maleficent said plainly.

"Defile her, you mean?" The Dark One asked and folded her arms over her chest.

Maleficent looked confused. "What other use would I have for her?"

"Fair enough. That girl is terrified of you." The Dark Swan said. "So I'm pretty sure that she will not simply offer her virginity to you."

"What's your point?"

"Consent is key." The Dark One reasoned. She couldn't believe that she of all people had to tell this woman this.

Maleficent cackled, the shrill sound bounced off the stone walls of the room. "You seriously think that matters? She is merely a pet." She shook her head. "No, you have an affection for a pet. A plaything but a disposable one. Once I've had my fun, I get rid of her."

Usually, Emma wasn't one to take a stance on moral issues nor was she one to protect the innocent. She minded her business, made deals and asserted her dominance amongst the other magical folk. That was her daily routine but tonight, when she met that girl alone in the woods trembling and afraid... She almost felt sympathy. Not empathy. It was more like when you come across a rabbit caught in a snare. You can tell that it's been there for a while because it's struggling became weak and hopeless. The look in its eyes hold so much terror and it's practically pleading with you to help it. You pity it because you know its fate is dark and cruel so you free it. Regina was no different. She was the little rabbit caught in a snare waiting to die. Emma saved her so in a way, she felt responsible for her.

The Dark One's jaw tightened. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do you get rid of her?"

"Oh..." Maleficent chuckled softly. "I usually keep them in the dungeons or a tower. Then when I'm done with them, I leave them there and forget about them. The first girl... Alexa... Alexis... whatever her name was..." She waved a hand dismissively, "Escaped my chambers. I couldn't have that happen again so I decided to keep my toys somewhere more appropriate."

"What happened to her after she escaped?" Everything was making sense. Those sacrifices were to Maleficent. She was what the village feared.

"She was likely eaten by something or died from exposure. She never returned, and I wasn't going to look for her." She shrugged. "No longer my property, not my problem."

Now, Emma thought she was cruel and merciless but she was shocked at what she was hearing from Maleficent. "Wow."

The woman smiled. "Indeed. You seem to like her and I'm quite curious to know what's under all that leather." She looked her up and down then and Emma only turned up her nose. Maleficent was unfazed, however. "We can share her sometimes. You know a joint playtime."

"How about no," Emma said. "I want her. I'm keeping her. She's mine."

Maleficent bristled. "You have no claim to her!"

"I do actually. You see, I found her, I do not like your intentions for her and I want to keep her." Emma pointed out. "Oh! And there's nothing that any of you can do about it."

She turned to leave but Ursula stopped her. "Wait!"

Emma turned around. "Yes?"

"You should at least make a deal with us for her. It would be unfair if you didn't."

"How so?" Emma asked. She started to tell them to go to hell, but then she remembered something that Regina had said. "Actually, I am in the mood for dealing."

The other witches looked pleased with that. "Very well..." Maleficent sighed, making a point to show Emma her displeasure in not getting her girl. "You keep the girl, but I want Merryweather's wand."

Emma looked confused. "What on earth do you want that for?"

"My reasons are my own just as your reasons for wanting that little human, are your own."

Emma had plans for Regina as well. She just planned to treat her with more respect and to not kill her. Emma didn't particularly care about Maleficent's reasons. She assumed that it had to do with King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose. That was one saga that Emma had been hearing about for a century and frankly, she was sick of it. "You're right. Your reasons are indeed yours as are mine. I would like to amend the deal before anything because that is a powerful wand and is worth much."

The Dragon Sorceress looked intrigued. "Oh? Well, do go on, Dark One."

"I want you to leave that village alone. You can find girls elsewhere. Perhaps even willing participants."

"Well, that's no fun," Maleficent said in displeasure.

"Do you want the wand or not?"

Maleficent sighed. "I do. That wand holds great power."

"Yes, and it could be useful to me so if I am to trade it to you, I want the deal to be worth my while."

The women looked amongst themselves and chatted. After a moment they looked up at Emma. "Deal." Said Maleficent.

Emma smirked and walked over to Maleficent's throne. She held up her hand, and a contract appeared in it. A quill appeared in the other. "Wonderful." She handed the sorceress the pen then moved the contract closer to her. "You know where to sign."

Maleficent looked into Emma's eyes as she accepted the offered quill. "Such lovely eyes you have, Dark One. Sharp and intense but not quite cold. You are by far the most beautiful Dark One we've ever had and the easiest to get along with. Be careful. We'd hate to lose something so pretty."

"I must agree." Ursula chimed in. "It would be a pity to lose such a sight."

"Mmm..." Maleficent hummed her agreement. "A pity indeed."

"How old are you Dark One?" Cruella asked, looking Emma over in the same predatory manner that Maleficent and Ursula just had.

Emma didn't even look at her but kept her eyes on Maleficent's light blue ones as she answered. "That's none of your concern, mortal. Just know that I've been here long before you and I will be here long after."

Cruella did not seem fazed as she said, "Well, that's marvelous news, darling. Gives me something to look forward to."

Emma scoffed. She was so disgusted. Perhaps if she was horny or lonely enough, she'd entertain their advances. Well, Maleficent had a shot before she revealed her true intentions for Regina. That repulsed Emma more than she thought it would. She had tough skin but her human life had made her sensitive to certain things.

Emma saw nothing wrong with pets. In fact, she felt that Regina would make an extraordinary pet. She was beautiful and soft. She only wondered if she could be submissive. Emma also believed in respecting her and her body. She would never do anything to a woman that she didn't want. Maleficent and her friends were clearly a different story.

"I also believe that Emma should at least let us see the girl in action. The two of you can put on a show. I can come to your castle and watch?" Maleficent offered.

Emma scoffed. "Hell no."

"Shy?" The sorceress asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hardly. What's mine is mine."

"Well, we aren't asking to touch, darling. We merely ask to watch you play with your toy." Cruella added.

"We won't even touch." Stated Ursula.

"I don't want any of you near her," Emma said. She wouldn't subject Regina to that. She's been through enough.

"Oh, so selfish." Maleficent made a face akin to a pout. "Don't be that way. How about we watch you through a mirror?"

"My castle is enchanted so that no one can spy on me, I'm sure you know this." Emma knows that everyone had tried to spy on her. They're all searching for the location of her dagger. She enchanted her castle to protect herself and it was hidden somewhere no one would ever find it. She didn't want to end up like the guy before her.

"I'm merely trying to get a glimpse of the most attractive Dark One we've ever had." Maleficent shrugged. "Since she will not give me any of her time."

"Yes, well, it will remain that way I'm afraid. Sign." Emma instructed, pushing the contact closer.

"Ah yes... you have a beautiful little girl to take care of your needs. Mold her and train her well. Such a gorgeous creature could bring you great pleasure."

"Thanks for the unsolicited advice," Emma said dryly. "Now, if you'd please..."

Maleficent admired the quill in her hand with the large black feather at the end of it. "Quite a lovely quill as well."

"Great, use it to sign then I will be on my way."

"Tell me, what is she doing?" Maleficent asked as she scratched her name onto the parchment.

"Sleeping, I presume. I left her alone, and she was crying. I'm assuming she's cried herself to sleep by now."

"Poor child." Maleficent laughed. "All alone in a great big castle with a beautiful sorceress."

"Lucky girl," Ursula muttered.

Emma raised a shoulder. "At least I don't plan to violate her then leave her to die. She's safe with me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cruella asked. "Tell me, you at least plan to torture her a bit?"

Emma looked at the contract that Maleficent had finished signing. Once she made sure that everything was good to go, she opened her hand, and it vanished from sight. "Well, ladies, I can't say that this was a pleasant visit because I try not to lie. I've honestly never been so turned off in my entire life, so thanks for that. Really."

Maleficent smirked. They had quite a long history. Emma had looked to her as a magical mentor at one point. But as time went on, she learned to trust her less and for good reason.

"Well, it's always a pleasure, Dark One," Maleficent said with a dip of her head. "I believe I will hold on to this quill."

"Be my guest," Emma said simply. She was just glad that this meeting was over. With a raise of her hand, she enveloped herself in her signature cloud of gray mist then returned to her castle.

She appeared in the corridor, right outside her guest's bedroom. She walked over to the door and listened. The room was completely still. The sobs had stopped and Emma assumed that her theory was correct. The girl had fallen asleep. This was good. She didn't need to deal with the crying all night. All of that emotion made her uncomfortable to deal with anyhow.

She pushed off the door and headed down the corridor back to her chambers. She had a girl living with her now after over a century of seclusion and solitude. What the hell was she going to do with her?

"Oh, you've really done it now, Dark One." She muttered to herself as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

Regina ran through the dense dark forest as the tree branches grabbed at her, tearing at her clothes and fresh. She looked at the trees and found sinister faces in them staring back at her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. So, she ran and ran searching for safety but even though her feet were moving; she wasn't getting anywhere. The forest grew darker and colder then it all felt like it was closing in on her. Dark figures with glowing red eyes peeked around the trees. Their mouths opened revealing bloody fangs and drool dripping down their chins. They lurched towards her and she tried to retreat but it felt like the farther she backed away, the closer they came. In an instant, they were on her, holding her down. She thrashed and fought trying to break free but she was outnumbered. They grinned their awful grins at her and watched her struggle for freedom.

She looked up to the sky and found a shadowy figure blocking out the moon. It took her a moment to realize that the person was wearing a hood. They removed it, revealing the pale wrinkled face of the hag that had been chasing her. She smiled down at her with her rotten and missing teeth. Her black eyes looked almost joyful that she had startled Regina. She threw her head back and a shrill cackle rang out into the night. Regina shivered, and the witch looked back down at her. Her grin had grown eerily wider. She reached her long fingers down at her and her long jagged nails were the last thing Regina saw before the witch grabbed her then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she thought she had woken up from her nightmare. She was lying on her back inside a dimly lit room, staring up at a ceiling. She heard footsteps approaching, and she flinched then tried to move. That was when she realized too late she was trapped. Her arms were bound above her head and her ankles were bound as well. She glanced over and saw the witch inching towards her menacingly. Regina's stomach lurched and tears began pouring down her cheeks as she caught sight of the large knife in her hand. She started squirming, trying to wriggle free. The hag was on her then. She laughed darkly and raised the knife above her head. Regina let out a silent scream as it came down.

When her eyes opened again, she was back in the forest. She looked around and found the trees staring at her and the ground felt like it was spinning. She looked beyond them and she saw the hag again. Regina didn't hesitate to take off running this time. She stumbled through the forest, fighting away the clawing branches. She glanced back to find the witch not far behind. She couldn't get caught, and she had to survive. She ran and ran. She only stopped when she came to a cliff. She looked in both directions and realized that she was trapped and there was no place to escape. She turned back to the witch who was closing in on her. She had one choice, and she made it quickly. She turned around and leaped off the cliff.

That was when she woke with a start. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around the room. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, she was shaking and she was drenched in sweat. That nightmare had truly shaken her up. Just then she gave the room a scan, making sure that the hag wouldn't leap out at her. The fear was irrational because the birds singing outside indicated that she was no longer in her nightmare. A feeling of dread washed over her when she realized that she was in a completely different nightmare. She was at the mercy of a witch yet again...

She felt her tears building up when she thought of her fate. She tried holding back, but it caused her head to pound and that caused the dam to break. A small sob escaped her that came from her broken heart. Her hands covered her face as she broke down into sobs yet again. These were just as heavy and gut-wrenching as before. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. This was all so much. She grew up in a small village in the safety of her family's arms. She's faced nothing like this and she didn't know what to do. She was overwhelmed, and it was controlling her.

Fear wasn't even the word to describe what she was feeling. This was far worse.

She didn't even hear the door unlock or open but a cold voice caused her to jump. "What's the matter?" They asked.

Regina glanced up to find the sorceress who had brought her there. She quickly straightened up and began wiping her tears with the sleeves of her dress. She didn't want to show any weakness. She sniffed and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

The sorceress who was dressed in black leather yet again leaned up against the door frame. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Regina said immediately.

"You were."

"I wasn't." The brunette snapped.

"You were." The sorceress said, pushing off the door frame and stepping further into the room.

"Well, I'm not now," Regina said, folding her arms over her chest, trying her best to appear fearless and brave when she felt anything but.

"Why were you?"

"Why do you think?" Regina snapped, her voice rose a bit. "I was to be sacrificed, then I was brought here instead, I miss my family and my best friend and my fate is unknown." She cried. "Not to mention I had the scariest nightmare."

The sorceress stood there for a moment. She studied Regina with her intense green gaze. Regina almost squirmed under the scrutiny. The woman with the white hair spoke, "so you're afraid?"

"I'm not!" Regina lied.

"I cannot tell you that you have nothing to fear with me because that is a lie. If you cross me or betray me, I will kill you." The witch stated ignoring Regina's outburst. "But my intentions are not to harm you."

Regina stared at the sorceress in disbelief for a long while, then she scoffed. "Yeah, right..."

The woman raised a brow. "Calling me a liar?"

"Nope. Just saying I find that difficult to believe after you said you'd kill me."

"Oh, I will kill you but only if you give me a reason. Just behave and do as I say and you will be fine."

Regina still didn't like this. "I just want to go home."

"You are home. You are not returning to your village. I can't even believe you want to go back there after what they've done to you." The sorceress said. "They left you to die, Regina. Why go back to that?"

"My family..."

"They let it happen. They let you be sacrificed, Regina. You deserve better than that and they do not deserve you."

"And you do?"

"Deserve you?" Was the reply. "Well, that doesn't matter because you are my property. I sure as hell wouldn't sacrifice you in the forest under the violet moon. The werewolves often go into heat around that time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say if they see a pretty girl and she's old enough to breed..."

"Stop!" Regina cried as her hands flew to her ears. "That's disgusting."

The witch shrugged. "To some, I suppose."

"Not to you?"

The woman shrugged again. "It's nature."

Regina scoffed and turned away from the woman. Of course, she would find that to be natural. She said nothing else and instead stared at the dying fire in the fireplace. "Now what?"

"Now, you come downstairs for breakfast." The sorceress told her. The statement left no room for debate. "I have something to discuss with you."

"I'm not hungry," Regina mumbled.

The woman sighed. "Well, your body requires the proper nutrients to function so you will eat." She turned on her heel and started heading out of the room.

Regina had no choice but to follow since she didn't want to anger her. Apparently she could still be killed, and she didn't like those odds.

She stood up and started following the sorceress, unsure of where they were even going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queens of Darkness suck in this and I apologize for that because I love them but they had to take one for the team. 
> 
> I didn't think anyone cared about maleficent's reasons so I didn't bother lol.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this, I don't think it would be very long. Not only because of the fact that I have other stories that I need to work on but I don't want to drag it out.
> 
> I explain things as they unfold.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
